Getting My Family Back Together REDO!
by Hermione-Granger-Gryffindor
Summary: Hermione and Draco used to date in school,but his parents diapproved.So he got married to Astoria.But little did he know that Hermione had thier child,Taylor.Now she's a famous country singer,determined to get her family back together. Haha Hannah I got u
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NTHING ( Sadly )

Chapter 1: Meeting

"Come on mum I'm going to be late for my own concert!" My daughter, Taylor, yelled from down stairs. She loves to be on time for everything. I don't know why though, it's her concert. They can't start without her.

She's 16, she going t turn 17 in a month. But she' going to be at Hogwarts during this time. I told her she should be taught at home. But Abby, Ginny and Harry's daughter goes to Hogwarts, along with Emily and Liz. Their witches, too. The band knows about magic. We had to tell them. They took it a lot better than I thought they would.

I took us five minutes to get to the arena. And we were only one minute late, witch to Taylor is like 20 minutes. It took her 5 minutes to get into her gold, sequenced dress. You can hear the fans going crazy from back here. After we got her dress on Turk, her makeup, clothing, shoes, lady, helped us get her black t-shirt and jeans on so it would be easy to rip off to show her dress right on stage.

"Wish me luck, mum!" she half yelled, due to the amount of fans screaming, as she ran out on stage

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<strong>

"How's it goin Sydney!" She yelled into the mic, earning screams from the crowd in return.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
>She's goin' off about somethin' that you said<br>'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**

I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listenin' to the kinda music she doesn't like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreamin' bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time<p>

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<p>

"Not going to let a little rain stop us, are we Sydney?" She yelled and held the mic over her head. The smile on her face told me she was having fun. I'm so proud of her. I got tears in my eye's watching my baby girl living her dream  
><strong><br>You're walkin' the streets with you an' your worn out jeans  
>I can't help thinkin' this is how it ought to be<br>Laughin' on a park bench thinkin' to myself  
>Hey isn't this easy?<strong>

And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town  
>I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down<br>You say you're fine I know you better than that  
>Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?<p>

'Cause she wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreamin' bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time<p>

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
>You Belong with me<p>

Oh I remember you were drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry<br>I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
>Think I know where you belong. Think I know it's with me.<p>

Then Elizabeth, her backup singer and her best friend, came up behind her and ripped the black t-shirt and jeans off. The crowd went wild. She made a heart with her hands and held then above her head, again, with a huge smile on her face.

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
>Been here all along so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<strong>

Standing by here waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know, baby<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<p>

Have you ever thought just maybe  
>You belong with me<br>You belong with me

After that song she went over to the guitar stand and picked up her guitar. I couldn't help but laugh, sometimes I think she loves that thing more than me. She put the guitar strap over her shoulders and walked back up to the mic. She screamed " 1, 2!"

**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
>He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel<br>The other on my heart  
>I look around, turn the radio down<br>He says baby is something wrong?  
>I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song<br>And he says...**

[Chorus:]

Our song is the slamming screen door,  
>Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window<br>When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
>Cause it's late and your mama don't know<br>Our song is the way you laugh  
>The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"<br>And when I got home ... before I said amen  
>Asking God if He could play it again<p>

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
>Had gone all wrong and been trampled on<br>And lost and thrown away  
>Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed<br>I almost didn't notice all the roses  
>And the note that said...<p>

[Repeat Chorus]

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
>Waited for something to come along<br>That was as good as our song...

Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
>Sneaking out late, tapping on his window<br>When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
>Cause it's late and his mama don't know<br>Our song is the way he laughs  
>The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"<br>And when I got home, before I said amen  
>Asking God if He could play it again<p>

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
>In the front seat of his car<br>I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
>And I... wrote down our song<p>

She sang three more songs after that: Change, Tim McGraw, and the song I wrote for her: I'd Lie. She always sings that song. I wrote it about her father the after our first date. Finally after 3 month of dating I played it for him. He loved it! But his parents weren't too thrilled about our relationship. That's why they made him marry Astoria. What made me mad was that he went along with it. He didn't even put up an argument! Then, I found out I was pregnant with Taylor. Ginny told me I should tell him. But I told her he wouldn't care.

When she was little I was married to Toby Hemingway. I loved him, but it was more like a respectful love them anything. Yes, I was sad when he died. After he died I had to tell Taylor about Draco. I was surprised to find myself that she already knew. She found and read my old dairy. She was always so nosing. She hates him for leaving. I keep telling her that I wasn't his fault, but we both know that's a lie. She always says, "If he really loved you then he would be here, with us, and not Astoria Fucking Greengrass!" and after that she would always storm off.

But she's right. If he really loved me he would be here, and not with Astoria.

Thanks,

Abby

Hahahahahaha Hannah! That'll teach you not to mess with me! Lol! I forgive you girl Love ya! ;)

P.S~

But I'm still going to continue to redo this!


	2. Note

Hi guys. So I haven't posted in a while. I'm sorry. I'm just fed up with so many personal problems right now. I've been writing, but on paper, so all I have to do is type and upload. I'm trying the best I can with my Fanfiction, YouTube, Family, Friends, and school…. I've just come to a point where I need a break. So, I've decided to put some of my stories up for grabs. Meaning if you want to take any of my stories and write it yourself you can, but only the one's I list at the bottom. But if you do take any of my stories, please PM me first. The following are the only ones up for grab:

Find yourself

Finding Hermione and Ginny

Bad Boyz and Perfect Girls Or Are they- But I'm still gonna try to write it!

And my best friends will be posting Idea's for story's you are welcome to use. But my friend Cat said she wants you to PM if you decide to write one.

Again, I'm sorry for not updating. I'm in shit right now. And I promise I will make it up to you

-Hannah

BTW~~~~ Abby's moved so she may not write much, but she will write some!


End file.
